


Angel of Small Death

by Elysionia



Series: House of Cards drabbles [5]
Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Edgeplay, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Power Play, Season 2, as fluffy as the Underwoods get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysionia/pseuds/Elysionia
Summary: Francis finds her splayed across the bed.Set to s2 of HOC. Happy early Valentines. Enjoy the PWP.
Relationships: Claire Underwood/Francis Underwood
Series: House of Cards drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536523
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Angel of Small Death

_ Feeling more human and hooked on her flesh I  
Lay my heart down with the rest at her feet _

_ \- Hozier, Angel of Small Death & The Codeine Scene _

.:.:.

The house is quiet when she returns home after a full day of work. Days like these are nowadays rare when she could enjoy the silence and a truly free evening. Their plan is laid down and now all they have to do is to wait for the right moment to strike. Draping her light trench coat on the hanger she checks the messages flooding her personal phone flicking them away. 

The afternoon sun shines through the window panes hotly. Pencil skirt and her high collared sweater she chose this morning now feel too stiff and sweaty against her skin as she ascends the stairs to their bedroom. She has no plans to leave anywhere this evening so she struts towards the vanity to remove all of her jewelry for the night. Gold clinks against the glass as her earrings bounce around the decorative bowl. 

She stretches her neck with a crack while rolling her stiff shoulders. Her body feeling tight after sitting still at her desk through the day after her brisk run in the morning. She could really use a bath after a week like this. 

The warm water melts the tension away from her body, relaxing her muscles, leaving her tranquil. She feels like floating in the warm water as she closes her eyes, enjoying the silence and lets her thoughts drift away to somewhere far away. 

The hot water coaxes something else out of her. Spark of arousal suddenly rushes through her body in tingles. Brows scrunch with annoyance at the change that her fluctuating hormone levels have brought. Hopefully she glances at the clock before realizing it’ll be hours before Francis returns from the Capitol. 

She finishes drying her limbs carefully before pulling a black slip over her head. The silk glides cool against her skin making her shiver. Her bare feet patter across their bedroom floor until she reaches their perfectly made bed. 

Laying down on the pillows she tentatively caresses her body. She hasn’t felt the need to masturbated in ages. The thought of the act feels foreign and stiff but there’s no denying the humming pleasure that runs under her skin. Closing her eyes she focuses solely on the sensations that her soft hands bring to the surface. The arousal grows within her as her hand creeps closer to her inner thighs. 

Peeling the slip up she bares her legs to the cool air of their bedroom. Tentatively her fingers touch her hot core, not surprised to find herself wet to the touch. Slowly the pleasure starts to coil with every precise brush of her fingers while she gets lost into the sensation.

His melodic voice startles her. 

‘’What do we have here?’’ His deep voice is laced with arousal as he leans against the doorway to their bedroom. Smirk curves on his lips from the joy that he has caught her in the act like this. 

Claire shoots up to her elbows fast as a snake. Air escapes her lungs from the relief that it’s Francis and not Doug that has caught her. Her heart bangs against her chest as she smirks to him, inviting him in. Realization dawns on her with sharp tug of pleasure from the mortifying fact that Francis has found her, spread across their bed, fingers inside her sopping wet cunt. 

‘’Don’t stop.’’ His words are between a plea and a command as he walks in closing the door behind him and sits back on the armchair to admire the show. His eyes are black and glimmering with hunger as he feasts on her with his gaze.

Her fingers return back to their task of sinking deep into her core. Slowly the room fills with the heady scent of her as her long fingers bring her closer with every push.

‘’Tell me, how do you feel?’’ He asks smugly from across the room while casually removing his jacket, slowly unbuckling his leather belt.

She wants to challenge him, to tell him to come and see for himself but she enjoys the stage they have set and decides to play along. Humming with low voice she answers: ‘’Amazing.’’ 

Removing his trousers he’s ready to fully enjoy the show before him. A true feast for every five senses. Francis cups himself gently bringing his cock to full hardness while his eyes keep track on her every move on the bed. 

Fingers smack against her reddened flesh as she pumps her fingers in and out of her cunt. She moans for his sake, tilting her hips up against her fingers to chase the pleasure coursing through her. The silence of their bedroom is filled with the sounds of her raw pleasure. 

‘’Circle your clit with your fingers.’’ 

His voice cuts through the thick air. Her head turns on the bedding to meet his sparkling eyes before pulling her slick fingers out from her warm core with a whine. Sliding them up to circle her thrumming clit that pulses under the pressure. 

‘’Gently’’ He guides, hiding a laugh behind his words. He knows how easy it would be to push her over. Desperate whine leaves her lips from his request as her fingers lift from her flesh. 

‘’You’re teasing me.’’ She pants as her body craves for a rougher touch. 

‘’No more than you’re teasing me.’’ He admits while stroking his pulsing cock in long, broad strokes.

Her body is not foreign to either of them. They know exactly what the other likes, how to make them squirm and how to make them cum, how to torture them with mindless pleasure. And he is determined to make her twitch. 

Even from afar he can see the wetness drip from her folds as the tips of her graceful fingers slowly circle around her clit, drawing dangerously close with every passing round. Tremors in her thighs tell him she’s been at if for some time. Her body ready to surrender.

‘’Stop. Leave your cunt alone, we’re just getting started.’’

He’s just warming up after all, picking up the rhythm of his languid strokes.

‘’I want you to play with your nipples.’’ He urges her.

He can see the tight arch of her body fall back against the bedding as the beginning of an orgasm fades from her taut drawn muscles. Dry laugh escapes her bitten lips as her slick fingers leave her wetness. Bringing her glistening hand towards her lips she over dramatically licks her fingers dry, one by one, making his cock twitch against his hand. He would love to sink into her mouth.

No matter how much satisfaction Francis’ pleasured face or weeping cock brings her, the peaked orgasm makes her frustrated. Her cunt keeps pulsing from the licks of pleasure that almost claimed her. Relaxing her legs back down on the covers she considers pulling the slip off but the silk has already stuck to her skin with sweat. Not bothering to fight with the gown, she brushes her hardened nipples over the soft silk. As her fingers glide over the fabric covered peaks she thanks God for the insulating barrier between her skin.

They know each other through and through so it’s borderline sadistic to ask this from her. He knows too well that the slight touch against her budding nipples drives her crazy. The pleasure rushes straight down to her neglected clit in pulses. Her core tries to clench against the phantom sensation. She hates him because he well knows she won’t beg. Her state revealed by the moans that fall from her open lips. Every pinch, tug and twitch bringing her closer to the mind numbing peak. 

‘’I thought about last night and the Walkers. You were phenomenal in guiding her astray. When I came home I was worried you weren’t here because I’ve been waiting the whole day to fuck you senseless.’’ 

His voice is strained with pleasure as his thumb brushes against the sensitive underside of his cock.

‘’I love to watch you like this. It drives me crazy to see you this wanton, this free.’’ 

She knows how to let go of the facade inside the secure walls of their own home. He doesn’t need to bring her on the edge like this. She can almost taste the release. His deep voice and bold words are almost too much.

‘’I can’t wait to touch you. Your cunt is so wet I can see it dripping from here.’’

Maybe he has riled her up enough. Her desperate mews and the curl on her toes makes him merciful. She will never beg him and his own desire is growing more fierce with every moan that leaves her lips.

‘’You’re allowed to touch your clit. Slowly.’’ He groans. 

Her arousal swollen clit burns against the soft swipe of her fingers. Their eyes lock as she fights against the excruciating desire to orgasm. It’s a race to the finish line. A battle of wills.

‘’Are you close?’’ It’s not really a question, he knows she’s walking right on the edge. He just wants to hear it. His cock twitches against his stomach almost too close to the release as he stands up from the armchair and creeps closer to her.

‘’Yes’’ She hisses through her tightly clamped teeth. 

The bed dips as he climbs on it, his shadow falling over the darkness of her closed eyes. Strong hands push her trembling thighs open to make room for himself. Legs twisting against the bedding, the burn of her thrumming clit has turned into ice. Biting her lip hard she tries to keep the tremors away and think about the pain but her hips continue tenaciously to snap against her fingers mauling her aching clit. 

Her panting breaths brush against his forearm as he hovers over her pushing her disheveled bangs away from her face. 

‘’Hold it.’’ Waiting for a liberation, he whispers a halt close to her ear before nipping her bared neck. 

It brutal, unfair to bring her this close and not let her fall over to the abyss. Desperation flashes through her bright eyes as she fights against the curse on her tongue. Her heaving breaths offer her breasts closer as his lips claim a budding peak through the black silk covering her chest. Sharp teeth make her wail, her nerve endings burning as his hungry mouth pulls pleasure out of her. 

His ministrations amplify the maddening pleasure as she begins to slip. Her belly trembles vigorously against him as the orgasm takes her. She doesn’t realize he has swatted her frantically stroking hand away before his hard cock nudges against her wetness. 

She comes with a shout as he finally pushes into her through tightly clenched muscles. For a second she feels paralyzed as her body locks from the prolonged strain before her long legs snap out under him. With his demanding thrusts the tide swipes over her, drowning her in acute pleasure that claims her every cell. 

He’s too close himself. Pushing her convulsing body down he traps her from the wrists. Moaning he fucks her through the strong pulses of her orgasm. Trying enjoy the seconds of his victory. It takes only a couple of hurried thrusts and the maddening vice grip of her core before he spills into her, breath hot against her neck. 

She knows why they have decided to call it  _ la petite mort _ as she’s whisked away by the mind numbing pleasure that continues to course through her as the sharp peak of the orgasm fades from her limbs. For once her head is quiet and the time has frozen around them. 

Their laboured breathing is in sync with their hearts as Francis slowly gathers himself, slipping his softened length out of her before rolling besides her on the bedding.

After moment of silence her eyes are glazed, stuck to the white ceiling as he gently brushes against her cheek, bringing her back from somewhere far away. She turns to face him with a tired smile, her eyes incredibly blue in the low light of the fallen evening. With a satisfied smile he presses a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling her tightly into his arms, against his still racing chest. He holds her as if someone or something was daring to take her away from him. 

‘’I love you Francis.’’ She mutters quietly, nuzzling against his heart before relaxing to the soft humming of his voice. 

.:.:.

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to update another 2 of my WIPs but I decided to write this instead. It's hastily written but I know it'll just dust in my files if I don't upload. 
> 
> The title is from Hozier's Angel of Small Death & The Codeine Scene.


End file.
